Si-47 Leopard
The Si-47 Leopard is the smallest fighter plane in Just Cause 2. Appearance The Si-47 Leopard is based on the Harrier, but unlike the Harrier, it does not have vertical take-off and landing capabilities. It's available in 4 colour-schemes, each with two tones of similar colors: *Brown / beige - At desert bases. *Green / light green - At jungle bases. *Red / different red - Races. Performance Si-47 Leopards are very agile and turn quicker than most planes in Just Cause 2. This plane can also take off faster than most other planes and can near enough be landed on most airport runways. The plane is based on the Harrier (a VTOL fighter), but it can not hover in the game. They are equipped with dual Miniguns and two rocket pods. That and the fact that they are one of the the most common planes in the game makes them the best choice to complete sabotage challenges. Unfortunately, this jet is very fragile. It also struggles a bit when dual grappling a person to it, occassionaly getting pulled about by the momentum and weight of the unfortunate person. It can sometimes lift vehicles with no problem but heavier vehicles will pull the Leopard down after a few seconds of hangtime. A Maddox FVA 45 will usually bring it back down. When strafing military installments (or, alternatively, settlements) the Si-47 is a much less clumsy vehicle than the larger G9 Eclipse and is much easier to pilot. It generally takes longer to hit a target though. The top speed is 219.95 MPH. Click here to see how it was tested. Locations *At several military airports. Periodically spawning on the runways and promptly taking off. One can usually find an unoccupied one in the nearby hangars. *A unique red one is provided for the race "Island Hopping", at X:25860; Y:24120. *One is needed to complete the Reapers mission "The Setup". *One is needed to complete the Ular Boys mission "Fry me to the Moon". *Can be seen flying above all areas of Panau. Trivia *The name Si-47 may be a reference to the Russian Sukhoi Su-47 experimental fighter, which looks like the G9 Eclipse. *Although the plane does not hover like the real life Harrier, it appears to have thrust vectoring nozzles on the side of it's fuselage, which should rotate and cause the plane to hover, but for some reason, they don't. However, there are only two, while the harrier has 4. * As shown on Just Cause 2 Mutiplayer Mod, The aircraft will always retain it's two-tone camo. Even when set to be one color, it will be that color and a darker color. Glitches See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. * Sometimes the Leopards can turn black, and/or glow white at night. Can be fixed through multiple ways. It's guaranteed that it is fixed when saving and then reloading the save file. Gallery Pulau Naga (aerial).png|Over Pulau Naga. Red Si-47 Leopard.jpg|The unique red Race variant. Si-47 Leopard (JC2 official poster).png|In an official game advertisement poster. Si-47 Leopard near Kem Sungai Sejuk.jpg|This lifted off from the Kem Sungai Sejuk airport. Si-47 Leopard (stunt).jpg|Out of control, maybe... Si-47 Leopard at Kem Jalan Merpati.png|At Kem Jalan Merpati. Video Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content